


sweet

by santanalopez



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, second person narrative bc it makes me weirdly emo, they're just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanalopez/pseuds/santanalopez
Summary: “you’re too nice.”she scoffs— “britt, i am not nice.”you hate that she’s started to believe it, too.//in which brittany takes care of santana after sebastian slushies her.





	sweet

it’s moments like these, when you’re wiping sticky red sugar from her cheeks, that really hurt you— she stood up for blaine, stood up for _her family_ , but they refuse to see anything but her scathing words. you doubt they’ll even thank her. you’re not a fighter, but the idea of it has your fingers threatening to twitch into fists.

“you shouldn’t have done that, honey,” you breathe, caring chastisement in your tone as you brush the damp wash cloth over her collarbones. “what if he put pop rocks in it again?”

“rock salt,” she utters, “and he didn’t, so it doesn’t matter.”

your heart hurts; someone did this to your girlfriend, someone humiliated her after she’d gone out and defended a friend, looking so cute and serious in her little fedora and shoulder pads. your mouth wobbles, caught between a grin and a frown as you consider how precious and ridiculous she manages to be.

 _“this is serious,”_ you recall her saying. _“i have to look the part.”_

you can’t help the way your nose starts to burn as tears blur your vision, but they’re quickly blinked away. you just don’t _get it_. everyone in glee club says santana is so mean, but you don’t see finn or rachel or anyone else putting themselves in harm’s way for blaine. he’s not even santana’s friend. she’s done so many nice things — the bullywhips, rachel’s prom coronation, and now this — yet they can’t look past her icy exterior to see the warmth inside. a flash of white hot anger burns under your skin for a fading moment. it’s not _fair!_ why can’t they see _your_ santana?

 _your_ santana, whose dimpled smile creases her temples and crinkles her nose, so big and so bright that you can’t see the whites of her eyes.

 _your_ santana, whose pinky finger is so soft and warm and fits perfectly with yours.

 _your_ santana, who is so scared of judgement, terrified to let down her walls in fear that the world might be ready for battle on the other side.

you pause the movements of the washcloth against her neck, eyes blue and burning. “you’re too nice.”

she scoffs— “britt, i am _not_ nice.”

you hate that she’s started to believe it, too.

“yeah?” your tone is challenging. “i think standing up for blaine was pretty nice. i think stuffing the box for rachel was nice. i think— i think starting the bullywhips was nice.”

she rolls her eyes. “i just started that to—”

“to get kurt back.”

“whatever.”

frustration crawls up your insides and you bite your tongue. “you’re a good person, san.” you’re insistent.

there’s another eyeroll, but this time it’s teasing, grin pulling at her cherry-stained mouth. “you’re sweet.”

you lean forwards to kiss her, purposefully swiping your tongue across her lower lip. it still tastes like the slushie. “no, you are.” the rag is discarded as you wipe away the last remaining patch of red dried sugar and she leans into you; she’s still in her little dress, but her hat and blazer are on the floor of your bedroom along with your cheerios jacket. you press another kiss against her hairline. “ _too_ sweet."


End file.
